Supernatural Imagines
by TheyCallMeGabriel
Summary: See inside for more information but to sum it all up this will be a book for Supernatural imagines i will be doing requests so you can either message me or comment and I will get around to doing it. I will do any of the guys and I might throw in a few preferences here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So i have noticed or didn't do a very good search for any Supernatural imagines. So for anyone who doesn't know what an imagine is it is like a short story that you can be put in to. So this particular one will be about all our favourite Supernatural boys! Also if you want your own imagine written all you have to do is comment or send me a private message with something along the lines of this:**

 **Name**

 **Short description of yourself or what you want to look like**

 **Guy you want to be paired with e.g Sam, Dean, Cas**

 **What you want to happen**

 **Voila! Nice and simple. I will do any of the guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SamxReader Short Stuff**

 **Y/n = (insert your name here)**

You hated being short. It was even more unfair when you lived with two overgrown men. Dean would always tease you about your height ever since you met, a single day has not gone by where he hasn't mentioned your shortness, in fact his first words to you were "How's it going down there?" That may seem like a normal sentence if it weren't for the fact you were standing in front of him. Sam on the other hand didn't tease you as much but he would slip in a few short jokes whenever something was out of your reach. Cas never said anything about your height, hell you hardly ever saw the guy. Though there have been a few times he would pop up and scare you at the most awkward of places.

To be honest you didn't mind when Sam joked about your height considering you joked about his and you had a slight, well, major crush on him. But today you were not in the mood for the jokes. Dean had purposely placed all the books you needed to learn about this new type of djinn that was killing people up on the very top shelves. Along with putting all the kitchenware you need to make everyone breakfast up high too. You were sick of it. "Hey Y/n can you get another the newer book from over there thanks," Sam asked completely entranced by his book as he pointed in a certain direction. You stood up and walked over to the shelf and went to reach for the book Sam would need unfortunately you couldn't reach. So you resorted to climbing the bookshelf luckily the bookshelves were strong and you were light, just not a good climber.

As your fingers got a hold of the book you came crashing down. Expecting to land on the hard wood ground you land in some ones arms. Hold up not just someone, Sam. You looked up at his face and he said, "A little too short to reach that know weren't you."

You blushed and looked down in your hands fairly embarrassed by what happened and the fact that you were in such close proximity of Sam that you could hear his heartbeat. You grabbed the book Sam wanted after he gently placed you on the ground when you turned around to hand it to him you ran straight into his chest. "Enjoying the view their Short stuff?"

"Piss off moose,"

"Sure thing, Mini"

That's it you were sick of all the cruel pranks and jokes that were played on you because of your height. "That's enough I am sick of all these jokes and pranks you guys play on me just cause I'm short! Its not my fault that I had to be so damn small I mean look at you and Dean you guys are like skyscrapers compared to a person like me so would you please stop it with short jokes!"

Sam stared at you for a moment before leaning over and kissing you square on the lips you froze for a split second before instinct kicked into action and you kissed him back. Sam eventually decided that bending over was too much hassle so he lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. After a while both of you broke for air and Sam muttered "You have no idea how hot you look when you're angry." You giggled a bit and Sam carried you over to the couch and turned on the TV. You wriggled out of his grasp and jumped on to the couch patting the spot next to you, motioning for him to sit. Once Sam had sat down you leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around your shoulders. You both watched TV until your body decided you should fall asleep. Sam noticed that your breaths had become even and your heart rate had slowed. He looked down at your sleeping figure and kissed your forehead, "Goodnight, Short Stuff."

 **So this is shorter than what I will normally write mainly because I just finished a chapter to another story I'm writing and it's like 11:00pm here so yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

LuciferxReader Soulmates

You were the famous Winchesters half sister, which means you were constantly used as leverage by people/monsters that wanted to get to the Winchesters. It got rather annoying and common that you were used to it. Dean and Sam wanted you to stay at the motel while they searched for Lucifer, who was sighted in this town. They boarded the room up and covered it in angel sigils, even though you protested that you could handle yourself only being three years younger than Sam. But no you weren't allowed. Honestly those boys treated you as if you were a porcelain doll. Nevertheless you were forced to sit and stay, like a dog.

The boy left two hours ago and you had heard nothing from them. Also you had eaten all the food in the fridge, yet you were still hungry. You thought you would be able to get something from the vending machine outside and make it back inside before anyone or anything noticed. Off course by the time you got to the vending machine someone was already watching your every move, without you noticing of course.

You fumbled with the money and dropped the coins everywhere, like the klutz you were. You managed to get most except the one that was rolling away which you ran after. You finally reached the coin, which had stopped at a man's feet. You grabbed and looked up only to be greeted with blackness.

**Timeskip brought to you by… I honestly don't know**

Your eyes fluttered open slowly and the blurry scene in front of you started becoming clearer. Your head pounded and you could feel a warm, sticky substance drip down the side of your head. "Good morning, sunshine," a deep, yet cheerful, voice said. You glanced around only to see no one. You tried remembering back to before you were knocked unconscious. Nothing. "Look at that the Winchesters lil' sis, ain't this going to be fun," The voice said creeping into the slowly flickering lights. It wasn't the man that made you gasp. It was the magnificent red and white wings that appeared to be slightly singed. Lucifer didn't seem fazed by you gasping, he merely presumed that you recognized him. "Let's get to work," he muttered pulling out a knife. You glanced briefly at the knife, keeping your main focus on his wings. How come you could see them? Your attention was soon drawn away when he dragged the knife down you arm. You screamed from the unmeasurable amount of pain you were receiving. What you didn't notice was they way Lucifer flinched or when your eyes were clenched shut that he took pity on you. Eventually your body was bloody and beaten yet you were still fighting grasping onto the tiny amount of life and hope. Lucifer had one flaw with his plan to get you to crack, he underestimated a girl with hope. The game he was playing with you was becoming tiresome considering neither of you would stop fighting. You watched as Lucifer came back in holding a red hot fire poker. You squirmed in your bound chair trying to escape not wanting the object to come in contact with you blue, purple and red skin.

Lucifer walked slowly towards you, something inside him telling him not to do it. This time it was different. When the poker met your skin the pain was just bearable. You opened your eyes panting, sweat dripping down your face stinging the lines across your skin, Lucifer's singed wings were wrapped around you protectively. As much as your mind told you know you reached out for his wing and stroked it. Lucifer retracted his wings in shock and the pain from the fire poker burst through in a flaming rush. You screamed and Lucifer immediately retracted the fire poker. And healed you scarred skin. You let out a shaky breath and rubbed you wrists, since the ropes were unbound. You looked over at Lucifer who had his beautiful wings facing you. You crept up to him ever so slowly and ran your hands over the rim of his wings.

The angel shuddered at you touch and whipped around to face you, but he only succeeded in knocking you over. He grabbed you hands and pulled you flush against his chest. At first it was awkward but soon you grew to liking the way his wings wrapped around you and how he buried his face in the crook of you neck. You carefully pushed him away beginning to wonder why he showed a sudden interest in you. "Lucifer, why… why did you just stop when I touched your wings and why did you hug me?" your voice came out in a croaky whisper considering you had had no water since the motel. "If I had known you sore my wings I would never have harmed you y/n, you see if a person can see an angel's wings it means they are destined to be together, soulmates if you will, so I realized that you were mine, beautiful," he added at the end causing you to blush. You couldn't believe it falling for the Devil himself, what would your brothers think?

Suddenly Sam and Dean burst through the warehouse doors, guns blazing. They took in the scene in front of them badly. Lucifer cradling their shell-shocked sister. "Lucifer let y/n go," Dean growled glaring at the Devil. He merely shook his head letting you go. You missed his warmth. "Y/n come here," Sam said in a sturdy voice. You looked back at Lucifer and he was pleading with his eyes for you to stay, you looked over at your brothers who looked furious because of your hesitation. You reached you hand out gently grabbing at Lucifer's. "Fine then. You want him fine. But when he hurts you don't try looking for us." The angry look on Dean's face was telling a different story to his eyes, which were screaming betrayal. Sam looked purely hurt and it was etched onto his face. They went to shoot at Lucifer trying very hard not to hit you but he had flashed you away to a deserted beach. It was then that you broke down crying. You had lost your only family today. Lucifer cradled you body in the white sand you tears soaking through his shirt.

Hours later you were and Lucifer were sitting on silence on the beach. "Lucifer?"

"Hmm."

"What happens now? I have no one."

"Don't you ever say that love, you will always have me," Lucifer said turning you around and kissing you square on the lips. At first you were shocked but soon melted into the sweet moment. You broke apart and rested against Lucifer's chest as the sun set. The future will come and when it does, you'll be ready.

 **Ola! Tell me what you thought? This one would be about the length I will usually do. Adios Amigos!**


End file.
